Shotgun (attachment)
The Shotgun is a weapon attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is an under-barrel pump-action shotgun compatible with all in-game assault rifles. It is attached in a similar manner to the Grenade Launcher. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It is available in the campaign mission "Wolverines!" on a SCAR-H with a Red Dot Sight. It is also seen as the attachment for many Ultranationalist and Brazilian Militia weapons, such as the FAL and the AK-47. It can also appear on some of the SCAR-Hs that the Rangers use. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, it is unlocked for assault rifles by getting 20 kills with the Grenade Launcher. It is pump action with a four round magazine, and an ammo reserve of 20 shells. If put onto a weapon with limited close quarters effectiveness like the FAL, FAMAS, ACR, or M16A4, or a weapon that has a small magazine, like the SCAR-H, the custom class becomes more versatile while still allowing for a secondary weapon (including One Man Army). It is also faster to switch to this attachment than it is to switch to any secondary weapon other than a handgun. Unlike most secondary shotguns, which fire eight pellets per shot, the Shotgun fires only six pellets, meaning most of them must hit in order to ensure a one shot kill. While moving, the cross-hairs grow slightly larger, unlike other shotguns. This shotgun has by far the longest range of all of the shotguns, with its pellets traveling more than double the distance of the single Model 1887. However, at such ranges it will take multiple shots to kill a target, making it fairly ineffective. Also, at maximum range in core mode it is virtually impossible to kill someone due to the low damage and 4 shell magazine. It will slightly damage the enemy with the 4 shots and then will need to reload giving the enemy time to recover from the little damage taken. The pump speed is slightly faster than the speed of the SPAS-12's pump, making up for the low damage somewhat. The Shotgun benefits greatly from both Stopping Power and Steady Aim. Steady Aim provides a tighter hip spread, meaning it can focus in more on its target and increase its already enormous range. However, it is not a one hit kill unless in a very short range, which is enough to stop many players using it. Stopping Power gives each pellet an individual damage boost, which allows for a massive overall increase in potential damage if multiple pellets hit, as well as increased one-shot kill range. Many players using the Shotgun damage enemies with their primary weapon and then switch to the Shotgun to finish them off when they don't have time to reload. Another common tactic is to equip it while moving indoors and then switch back to the primary weapon while outside. Some players that do use the under-barrel shotgun attachment often use it to clear rooms if their primary assault rifle is not good in close quarters (e.g. SCAR-H, M16A4, FAMAS, FAL, and ACR). It also has limited use as a stand-in secondary weapon should a player wish to take a launcher (e.g. RPG, Thumper etc.). In Hardcore modes, when combined with Stopping Power and Steady Aim, the Shotgun attachment becomes easily the best shotgun available, as Hardcore's reduced health practically guarantees a one-shot kill. This also frees up the secondary weapon slot. Ak_with_ubs_reload.jpg|The AK-47 with under-barrel shotgun. Shotgun attachment stats.png|The shotgun's stats. Shotgun_Third_Person.png|The shotgun in third person. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign It can be found in the campaign level "Stronghold", attached to an AK-47. It is located near the window that Yuri and Price jump out of onto the bridge during their escape, when Yuri detonates the C4. It has limited use, as there is little shooting to do before they get in the jeep and drive off. It is also found earlier in the security office on one of the shelves to the right. Multiplayer The Shotgun attachment returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer as a weapon attachment available exclusively for every Assault Rifle, and is unlocked at weapon level 20. The shotgun appears to have been buffed and is now affected by perks and proficiencies. It is slightly less effective than an actual shotgun in combat, but it has become much more useful than its previous version especially when used with the Specialist Strike Package. Survival Mode The Shotgun attachment is available in Survival Mode for all Assault Rifles, and is unlocked at level 45 costing $1500. This attachment is extremely effective in Survival Mode as it can kill enemies from commando troops wielding ACRs and below effectively in close range. It can allow for extra firepower when engaging enemies without switching weapons or to finish off enemies without wasting bullets. It is attached to the starting ACR with an ACOG Scope on the map Off Shore in Survival Mode. File:MW3 Masterkey.jpg|The Shotgun attachment is circled in red. File:MW3_Shotgun_Attachment.png|The Shotgun attachment in Create-A-Class. File:M4A1Shotgun.png|Firing a Shotgun on a M4A1. FAD Shotgun MW3.png|The Shotgun attachment on the FAD. FAD Shotgun Reload.png|Reloading the Shotgun attachment. FAD Shotgun Cocking.png|Cocking the Shotgun attachment. Trivia * When a player switches to the Shotgun from the weapon which it is attached to, they pump it. However, when the player switches to the Shotgun from their secondary, they do not pump it. *When used along with a Heartbeat Sensor, the majority of the Sensor's screen is hidden from the player's field of view when the Shotgun is equipped for all weapons except for the M16A4, M4A1 and the F2000; the screen is still completely visible with these weapons only. *If this attachment is used in conjunction with FMJ via Bling, both the assault rifle and the Shotgun are affected. *This attachment is the only attachment that displays "with" in the pickup text (e.g. "ACR w/ Shotgun"). *Shotgun kills are counted as kills for the weapon to which it is attached and add to both the Marksman and Expert challenges. This trait also applies with the grenade launcher. *The shotgun has by far the highest range of all shotguns in the game. However, the damage is very low at that range, so in Core modes this would have little or no practical use. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, if this attachment is used in conjunction with a silencer via Bling, the shotgun will behave as if it were suppressed as well, keeping the player off the minimap when firing. *Oddly, in Modern Warfare 3, there is no killfeed icon for the shotgun. Kills with it show up as the gun it is attached to. The same applies to the Grenade Launcher. *In Modern Warfare 3, the character does not hold a finger on the trigger. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments